The Strange New Animal
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Chip and his friends were just having fun until Chip meant the newest edition to the zoo. Can him and his friends befriend him? Read to find out! :P


Ninjagirly: Ello everyone! It's been awhile since I've made a story on Fanfiction and you have to forgive me for that. ^^; I was actually thinking of changing around a few things and such and I also got this random idea one day that I find kinda weird(not this story idea, but something else). XD I'm actually thinking of deleting "I Don't Know Why" cause I feel like I have too much activity going on in that story and it's just making it harder for me to continue with that so yeah. And if anyone really doesn't want me to delete it; ask if you can continue it for me(cause I am 100% sure I'm not gonna finish it). I'm also fixing some of the characters and removing Scott and Night and making new pairings; Like no more RicoxSnow or ChipxNight (but there's still gonna be TylerxHeart). Hopefully you all can adjust to this new change.

Sorry for the long note. Now on with the story!

Chip and the kids were playing hide and seek like normal. Chip knew he had to find a good spot to hide because Tyler was an excellent finder. He looked around the zoo and came across a new exhibit.

Chip paused. _Mama says not to go into strange habitats...,_ he reminded himself.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he heard Tyler shout.

Chip panicked. He didn't want to get found so early in the game, so against his better judgment, he hopped into the habitat.

Around that time, a couple of humans carried a create into the habitat. Something inside growled and made the create rock.

"Geez, this thing's viscous," one man said as he and the other placed the create down.

"It's just a baby. It's probably just frighten," said the other. The man opened the create, then he and the other ran out.

A rather decent mammal jumped out, snarling.

Chip, who was hiding under a rock near by, started to really regret hiding in the strange habitat. He was scared, but his fears reveled when he saw the weird animal's mood change form very angry, to very afraid.

The animal looked around fearfully, then backed into a corner.

Chip came out of his hiding place. "Um... Are you okay?" he asked.

The animal jumped at his voice, but when he spotted Chip, he gave the squirrel a glare.

Chip swallowed hard. The strange animal was bigger than him and seemed mean. "Ah... s-sorry I'm in your home..."

"This isn't my home!" he growled, his ember eyes still glaring.

Chip tilted his head. Why was this guy so angry? "Well, for now it is."

The stranger huffed.

_Maybe if I'm really nice, he'll be a lil nicer in return... _"I'm Chip, by the way," he told the new animal outreaching his paw.

"Chip!"

Chip got tackled by Tyler.

"Hey! That hurts!" Chip muttered, "Why'd ya do that?"

"What are you doing talking to a fox?" Tyler asked in a worried tone, "We're out of here!" He grabbed Chip and scurried out of the habitat.

The "fox" grumbled, then rested his head on his paws and sighed. "...Where's ma...?" he wondered out loud.

"I told you; I don't think he was a fox," Chip said to tyler who had just told the other kids of Chip's close encounter.

Heart put her paws on her hips. "Even so! It's dangerous to just walk up to a strange animal lil lone talk to one!"

"Yeah, man," agreed Ace, "He could have ate you head! Then what would we do with a headless Chip?"

Snow gave Ace a weird look as Heart rolled her eyes.

"He seemed sad, though," Chip explained, "He's the only one there in that big ol' habitat! And also, I don't think he's a fox."

"What else would he be?" Tyler asked, "Sure, his patterns are a bit off, but he looked like a fox to me."

"Well... I know someone who would know for sure," Chip said.

"That isn't a fox," Kowalski said. He, Rune and the others were peering over the wall of the new habitat.

"Woo! Knew it!" Chip shouted, throwing a fist into the air.

"Then what is he?" Tyler questioned.

"Um...," went Kowalski, "He's, ah,-"

"He looks like a Red Panda," Rune stated, "I've seen a few in Central China when I was younger. They're endangered, ya know."

"Er, yeah! That's right! I knew that," Kowalski said.

"He seems kinda lonely," Rune pointed out.

"I know," Chip said, "But he gets mad when I tried to talk to him."

"Well, Chip, you have to think," Rune told him gently, "Imagine if you were sent to a different zoo, far from your family and friends."

Chip frowned. He didn't like thinking of that.

After Rune and Kowalski went off, Chip turned to his friends.

"We're gonna befriend that red panda!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"And if he turns on us, we'll feed him Snow!" Ace said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Me?" said Snow, "Why me?"

"Cause if he eats you, you can use your bombs and stuff to blow him up from the inside!"

There was silence for awhile then Tyler shouted;

"That's totally illogical! If Snow got eaten, she'd be dead!"

"Yeah, this is gonna be awhile," Heart said to Chip.

After the long argument, the kids had all determined that if the red panda would try to eat them, they would all run.

Then, they all thought of a plan.

"I don't really like this plan," Snow admitted.

"Relax! It'll be easy," Tyler assured.

"Watch this plan fall threw and Mr. Smarty Pants freaks out," Ace said to Heart.

"That... would be funny," Heart admitted with a smile.

The kids went into the red panda's exhibit and wen tup to him.

"Hi! It's me again," Chip said happily, "And these are my friends, Tyler, Heart, Ace and Snow!"

The red panda growled and retreated into a cave.

Tyler's eye twitched. "What's the matter with this guy?"

"Ty, calm down," Chip said, "You can't expect him to just open up right off the bat, right?" He looked at Snow. "Do you have it?"

Snow pulled out a small bag of candy.

"Thank ya," he said, taking it.

"How did Snow get your special candy?" Heart asked.

"She hides it for me," Chip said simply, "Now, I'm gonna go in there. You guys wait here."

"Chip, you're kidding, right?" asked Tyler with one hand on his hip, "We're all in this together!"

"Can't you guys trust me?" Chip pleaded.

"Us?" said Tyler, "Trust the hyperactive, can't sit still, a bit crazy you?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Yeah, man. I trust ya," Tyler said honestly.

"Go for it," Ace agreed.

"I swear," Heart breathed, "Boys confuse me. What about you, Snow?"  
"I'm sure you can cheer him up, Chip!" Snow was shouting.

Heart sighed, then glanced at Chip. "If you get hurt, I'm NOT explainng this to Uncle Kowalski and Aunt Rune."

Chip stepped into the cave with his bag of candy. He let his good nature take over, so he went in and up to the red panda fearlessly.

"Hiya, again," Chip greeted.

"What do you want?" the animal growled.

Chip sat in front of him. "Well, if I ever was at a strange place without my friends or family, I'd want a person to talk to me and a bag of candy!"

The red panda looked at Chip, then looked at the candy. He took it and looked at Chip gratefully. "Thanks... I'm Xin by the way..."

"Nice to meet you, Xin!" Chip said happily with a wide smile.

"No, he's not dead!" shouted Ace's voice.

Soon, the whole group rushed in and joined Chip's side.

"Um... Hi," Xin said quietly, ashamed of how he acted earlier.

"You're not gonna eat us are you?" Snow asked, suspecting Ace was still going to try to feed her to the new animal.

Xin laughed. "No, I don't eat meat!"

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Wanna play with us?" Chip asked.

"Sure," said Xin happily. As the others ran out, Xin followed, but paused for a moment. _Ma... I think I'll be fine here by myself... _With that, he went off to join his new friends.

Ninjagirly: Hooray for corny endings! 8D Anyways, yush, Xin's my newest OC! I made him the day I discovered Red Pandas which is a long story. I went to SBU for a visit and their mascot is a... crap. Now I can't remember. Something bear... Cat bear maybe? Anyways, when I was looking up pics of those, I saw a pic of a red panda and got all excited and I just love them now! :D If you don't know what a red panda is, Google it! They're adorable! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, I just own my OCs. :P

REVIEW IF YA LOVE ME! ;p

Lol XD


End file.
